De ursinhos bonitinhos, a pandas raivosos
by amazo no aquary
Summary: Mesmo machucada feriu a amazona de Cobra, qual a força move uma pessoa até o 13º templo. - Primeira fic aqui por favor não condene.


Andava calmamente a passos firmes por entre as antigas construções abandonadas daquela parte da floresta. Vigiado pela lua bruxuleante, entre coberta por nuvens escuras, mas que não indicavam chuva.

Os templos do final da invasão inglesa davam-lhe um certo tipo de tédio, por não respeitarem a realidade de sua época. Suspirou pesadamente ao continuar o caminho.

Já estava naquela jornada a pouco mais de mês, no primeiro momento seu desejo de voltar era grande uma vez que não encontrou nada de anormal. Mas os testemunhos sobre a morte da criança o fizeram mudar de idéia e ir parar ali.

Parou ao lado de um rio claro, o dia quente comum aquela época do ano, o corpo pedia por aquele de descanso. Deixou a mochila ao lado, a armadura ali não era necessária, acabara por ficar no hotel. Despiu-se entrando na água fria que estalava levemente as costas com a pressão do mergulho.

* * *

_Uma semana antes:_

_Havia chegado aquela parte do país a pouco tempo, precisou de uma licença especial da faculdade, mas seria interessante para o trabalho que fazia na ONG._

_O clima aquela época do ano castigava, as roupas leves lhe dava um leve desconforto, mas não era hora de reclamar de roupa, tinha um trabalho a fazer e deveria ser rápida._

_Sabia que não demoraria e alguém seria mandado para impedi-la, mas desejava poder terminar o serviço antes disso. Suspirou pesadamente ao beber o suco, ouvia o comentário local de turistas interessados na recompensa do último ataque sofrido na região, o sangue talhava fazendo-a fechar os punhos fortemente, ferindo a mão._

_Pagou o suco e saiu do bar, passava pela recepção no momento em que um rapaz se registrava pedindo informações sobre os ataques recentes. O sotaque estrangeiro forte, talvez grego, mas em hindu leigo e fluente, o sangue talhou mais uma vez e deixou o hotel estressada._

Podia ouvi-lo próximo desde a tardinha, só não sabia dizer se ele tinha consciência de estar tão perto, sinceramente seria divertido aquela brincadeira de presa e predador.

Não sabia dizer ao certo quem seria, mas era nítido que alguém não tinha medo de se meter onde não era chamado.

Caminhava a passos silenciosos e firmes, tamanho cuidado com folhas e galhos, o campo era bem aberto, as pessoas andavam sem muito medo do grande gato, mas isso acabara mudando seriamente por causa do último ataque a uma criança.

Conseguiu despista-lo na altura do templo, mas não sabia por quanto tempo. Embrenhou-se por entre as árvores ali perto, seguida por uma sombra esguia que passeava nas árvores.

* * *

_**Santuário de Athena - Aproximadamente 23:40**_

- Cavaleiros chamado urgente no salão do grande mestre, agora. - Falou calmo na tentativa de ainda absorver aquela noticia.

Não demorou muito até subirem ali, estranharam o fato de o cavaleiro da sexta casa não estar entre eles, mas deveria estar meditando e a par de tudo como era de seu costume.

- Vou ser o mais breve possível. - Os orbes violeta brilhavam de uma forma diferente, preocupação talvez, mas não era de seu feitio. - Saori deve partir agora para Índia, em chamado urgente e me veio relatar agora sobre Shaka.

- Shaka não está no santuário? - O cavaleiro de Libra, mesmo que morasse uma casa a cima, não tinha muito contato com o cavaleiro de Virgem, que como todos sabiam era um poço de segredos guardado a sete chaves dentro de seu templo.

- Não, ele partiu para Índia em missão a pouco mais de um mês. - Saori entrava lentamente na sala, carregava duas malas simples, mas acabara por abandona-las para tomar o cajado de Nike em suas mãos. - Fora atacado e está em estado grave em um hospital.

O simples fato de o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus ter sido atacado e estar em estado grave em um leito de hospital fora o suficiente para deixar os de mais cavaleiros em pânico interno.

- Não recebi registros de um avatar, mas podemos esperar o pior pelos próximos... - o mestre não pode terminar suas ultimas palavras quando ouvisse gritos de um soldado e pode-se ver no relógio onde a chama da casa de Áries, ardia azulada.

- Mestre é o fim do mundo. - A frase rendeu aos cavaleiros um suspiro forte, deveria se tratar de um novato. - A amazona de cobra fora atacada e uma figura foi avistada na escadaria da casa de Áries, mas sem identificação.

Virgem e agora a amazona de cobra, algo ali estava ficando muito sério. Uma leve desordem na saída de volta as casas, mas fora só em Sagitário que os cavaleiros perceberam que a deusa não se encontrava mais no salão do mestre.

- A senhorita quer morrer é isso? - Airolos perguntou simples e seriamente ao ver a deusa descendo calmamente ao encontro do desconhecido.

Não ouviu resposta, a deusa apenas continuou descendo com grossas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Decidiram apenas segui-la, exceto talvez do cavaleiro de Áries que se encontrava em desespero por causa do pupilo na primeira casa.

* * *

Caminhava calmamente subindo os degraus de pedra observando cada movimento ao redor. Era só uma questão de tempo até que pudesse vê-la. Queria acreditar nisso. Tinha de acreditar.

O corpo sangrava constantemente e pouco a pouco a visão ficava turva e pesada.

- Tenho de vê-la... só falta mais um pouquinho. - Dizia a si mesma e a criança que carregava nos braços. Ambas ardiam em febre alta, mas não podia simplesmente ficar ali esperando pelo pior.

_- A única pessoa que poderá te ajudar é Athena. - A mulher de longos cabelos negros como os olhos, tinha a pele branca, mesmo com a criança ardendo em febre tudo o que podia fazer era lhe dar mais uma semana. Que agora pouco a pouco extinguisse como as chamas do relógio ao longe._

Não demorou muito para chegar a primeira casa, naquele momento vazia e praticamente escura com a ausência das tochas, geralmente acesas quando o guardião se encontrava no recinto.

- Quem é você? - Ouviu uma voz fina e infantil perguntar-lhe.

* * *

- Mu. Espera. - Podia ouvir-los gritar ao longe, mas tinha de chegar logo em casa. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse a ele.

- Mestre, venha logo. - O menino se comunicava por cosmo, fazendo-o se desesperar ainda mais, estava em touro quando avistou a figura desconhecida que subia a passos quase cambaleantes.

Longos cabelos negros lisos que caiam pelas costas, desgrenhados em um rabo de cavalo que o dono não se importava mais em amarrar. Não era mais alto que ele, também não deveria ter mais que sua idade.

Parou ao pé da escadaria ao avistar o menino correndo escadaria acima como se tentasse impedir de a pessoa continuar andando.

- Senhorita, tem de descansar. Por favor. Senhorita Kido já está vindo, mas se continuar a subir pode se machucar. Por favor. - O menino em pânico, por não saber o que fazer.

Viu a figura que agora poderia ao menos saber identificar como o de uma garota apenas lhe acarinhar o cabelo e continuar a subir. Carregava uma urna as costas. Uma caixa quadrada, em uma cor diferente das que ele conhecia, não saberia identificar o santuário o qual a moça deveria pertencer.

- Então esse é o problema? - Ouviu Saga, ou Kanon falar num tom sério, que poderia ser dos dois, uma vez que os semblantes contraídos não lhes diferenciavam.

- Essa é o problema. - Corrigiu-o vendo a sobrancelha de alguns já presentes como Milo e Câncer se levantarem descrentes da situação que se apresentava.

O menino até o momento não tinha visto o mestre aos pés da segunda casa, ao vê-lo qual a surpresa de se ver entre um sorriso, indescritível entre alegria e tranqüilidade.

- Mestre. - Correu ao seu encontro em um desespero que talvez só pudesse ter fim ao alcança-lo. - Tem de ajuda-la por favor, ela não me escuta. Pode se machucar e muito se continuar a andar tão feri...

- Eu já disse que estou bem. - A afirmação veio com um baque estrondoso do joelho ao encontro do chão duro. - Eu só tenho de falar com ela por favor.

Estranha a força que pode mover o ser humano, mesmo ferida ela realmente tinha a intenção de continuar naquela jornada. Levantou-se afim de continuar, tirando forças de onde quer que lhe sobrasse.

- Mas senhorita a menina pode mor... - A conversa se agravava conforme os dois continuavam naquela discussão, ela num pedido sofrido para continuar a subir, e ele num pedido desesperado para simplesmente esperar.

Aquela situação poderia continuar, mas estava ficando irritado com aquilo, as coisas ali estavam ficando sérias, Shaka, Shena, tudo no mesmo dia.

- Desculpe, mas não posso permitir que continue. - A voz do cavaleiro de Capricórnio feria o vento em direção a jovem estranha. Desejou não ter dito uma palavra se quer ao sentir os olhos azuis cristal ferinos lhe observar de uma forma mortal.

- Nesse caso, desculpe. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de continuar aqui nesse dialogo que está definindo a vida de uma criança. - Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e irem ambos em direção ao chão quando o cosmo elevou-se ferino sendo respondido pela armadura que vestia-lhe de forma simples. - Nesse instante eu tenho pouco mais de 9 horas para chegar até lá em cima antes que o cordão dela seja cortado pelos deuses da morte, não me peça para ficar aqui e dar meia volta, eu não o farei nem que para isso eu tenha de tira-lo do meu caminho como tirei a menina de prata. Mesmo não tendo gostado disso.

Levantou-se ainda cambaleante, não que não quisessem ajuda-la, mas saber até onde ela pretendia realmente ir era questão de honra naquela situação. Uma olhada mais atenta sobre a armadura que lhe vestia, não conheciam a figura que se apresentava, sabiam apenas ser a de um animal.

Poderia ter continuado a subir, mas o peso da armadura não lhe permitiu nem mesmo sair do chão. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto branco, deixou o resto do corpo ir ao chão, mas o encontro não veio.

* * *

Qual a surpresa ao ver uma bola de pelos gigante aparecer do nada, ali ampara-la. Gritava ao luar triste e desesperado, como um urso geralmente fazia em filmes, nas raras vezes que podiam vê-los. Gritava como em uma canção triste olhando o céu noturno e sem estrelas vigiado apenas pela lua, que parecia triste em seu prateado solitário.

- xiong mao. - O cavaleiro de Libra assim como os de mais acabavam por chegar ao local.

- Quem? - Perguntaram quase em unisonoro quando ele abria caminho até a menina e o animal.

- Grande urso-gato, para nós isso quer dizer Panda. - Ouviu-se a voz do mestre se sobressaindo num tom forte, o que significava que queria explicações simples para o que acontecia.

- A senhorita está muito machucada, estava tentando levar a irmã para ver a senhorita Saori, mas eu disse que cuidaria dela e que ficasse na casa do mestre até a senhorita chegar, mas saiu pela porta sem nem mesmo me ouvir.

O menino novamente parecia se desesperar ao perceber ter deixado a menina sozinha com o urso em casa, mas agora deveria estar completamente só. Descendo em nova corrida mais desesperada que a primeira, mas de fato era a única explicação que o mestre precisava.

- É por isso que estava chorando senhorita? - perguntou sem nem mesmo olhar para a jovem a suas costas, que já iniciava uma corrida frágil em direção a jovem, agora amparada pelos braços do cavaleiro da sétima casa.

* * *

Espero que não esteja muito ruim para a primeira, talvez abrirei fichas para essa, mas não tenho certeza disso, no mais espero que gostem.


End file.
